<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ineffable Husbands oneshots ( Good omens) by that_awkward_lesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712820">Ineffable Husbands oneshots ( Good omens)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian'>that_awkward_lesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Crowley (Good Omens), Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I literally just finished watching Good Omens on Amazon prime and I just have to write oneshots for my new favourite ship Aziraphale and Crowley.</p><p>So here we are same as my other oneshots really!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Request Page!!</p><p> </p><p>Hey this is where you can request things that you would like me to do, please do and I will be happy to write some.</p><p>What you can request </p><p>FLUFF </p><p>A little bit of smutt</p><p>Preferences </p><p>Scenarios</p><p>I don't do lemons(just yet) </p><p>Thnak you and I hope you comment bye </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #1 Books And Relaxing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I just finished watching Good Omens and Im literally in love with the show!</p><p>Here is oneshot number uno!</p><p>Summary : crowley and Aziraphale, decide to have a lazy day at Aziraphales book shop</p><p>This is set after Armageddon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I just finished watching Good Omens and Im literally in love with the show!</p><p> </p><p>Here is oneshot number uno!</p><p> </p><p>Summary : crowley and Aziraphale, decide to have a lazy day at Aziraphales book shop</p><p> </p><p>This is set after Armageddon</p><p> </p><p>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _. __ _. __. _ __.</p><p> </p><p>Third person pov...</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few weeks since Crowley and Aziraphale tricked their High councils, they haven't had much to do.</p><p> </p><p>So they have been lounging round at Aziraphales book shop, Crowley also managed to get Aziraphale to relax with him.</p><p> </p><p>Which is what they are doing now, it's a Saturday so the shop is closed, Crowley and Aziraphale are both still In their pyjamas.</p><p> </p><p>Not bothering to get dressed, instead Aziraphale made then both breakfast, aftwr breakfast they decided to read (Aziraphale) and sleep (Crowley) on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>They were having fun just cuddling the day away, sometimes Aziraphale would read aloud and Crowley would fall asleep to his soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>For lunch they went out and bought crepes to eat they walked around the park for a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they got home it was almost Dinner so they both helped cook dinner together, they messed around and made a huge mess but they had fun doing it.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner they sat back down on the sofa and watched TV, Aziraphale ran his hands threw Crowleys hair.</p><p> </p><p>While Crowley wrapped his arms tightly around his Angels waist, they walked a Few movies and eventually fell asleep on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Only to have horrible backs in the morning form sleeping on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>The end</p><p> </p><p>Sorry this is short I jsut thought of it so I hope yoy like it!</p><p> </p><p>Bye!</p><p> </p><p>Word count : 285</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. #2 Christmas With An Angel And a Demon!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Christmas is only three days away so here is a Christmas oneshot because I haven't written one for Aziraphale and Crowley for a while.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Summary :  how Aziraphale and Crowley decorate for Christmas. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Third person pov... </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>*slap*</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Owwww, but-But Angell!!" whines Crowley as Aziraphale slapped his hand, Crowley whimpered - manly of course - and went back to putting the tree up. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"why can't you just miracle everything to do itself instead of us doing it" Crowley complained as Aziraphale left and went back to cooking. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"but then it takes all the fun out doing it ourselves Crowley"  said Aziraphale from the kitchen, he was making Christmas cookies. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Crowley huffs and crosses his arms childishly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"further more why the Hell am i the one doing the hard Work" he pouted, Aziraphale poked his head back round the doorway. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Because I don't want you sitting around your Appartment yelling at your plants all day when you could be having fun" Smiled Aziraphale </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Crowley grumbled something that Aziraphale couldn't hear, something rude obviously. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Time skip... </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After hours of Aziraphale cooking and Crowley whining about doing all the work,they had finally finished decorating Aziraphales shop for Christmas. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They decided - Aziraphale decided--to go out on a walk, Aziraphale had something planned but Crowley didn't know that. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As they got to the park Aziraphale ducked behind a tree trunk as Crowley was ambushed by flying snow balls. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>One hit him in the face just behind his sun glasses blinding him, he heard Aziraphales angelic laughter from behind him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Crowley turned to his boyfriend, "you planned this hadn't you" he said pointing an acusing finger at the Angel. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aziraphale nodded as the them, Anathema and newt all appeared behind Crowley. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>the them were laughing loudly as Newt and Anathema walked over to Aziraphale smiling. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Crowley then smirked and got up from the snow brushing it of his clothes and made a snowball. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He threw it and hit Adam straight in the face, a huge snowball fight then broke loose. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone was turning on each other! </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was almost dinner time by the time everyone gave up fighting, soaking wet they all went home dripping with wet snow. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>At Aziraphales shop Aziraphale and Crowley were curled up on the sofs by  the fire with a hot chocolate in both their hands. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Merry Christmas Dear" ~ Aziraphale </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Merry Christmas Angel" ~ Crowley </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The end! </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Only an hour left until Christmas is over and yes I did start writing this three days ago so sorry for the wait!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Merry Christmas and a happy new year!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bye! </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Word count : 500</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>